


【萨莫】master说爱能拯救世界

by kuroyoubi



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroyoubi/pseuds/kuroyoubi





	【萨莫】master说爱能拯救世界

“......我是萨列里。不，不对，我到底是谁来着？”  
召唤阵的光芒渐渐消散，全身包裹在奇异外装中的复仇者出现在橙发御主的面前。  
“您好，萨列里先生——虽然您似乎对此抱有疑惑不过我就这么叫了——总之欢迎来到迦勒底，”藤丸立香露出一个真诚的微笑，然后对他举起了刻着红色符文的右手，“以及，恕我失礼——”  
“——以令咒之名，从者安东尼奥·萨列里，禁止你杀死从者沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特！”  
？？？  
“不好意思，只是一点必要的安全措施。”藤丸立香抱歉地笑着，拉开了召唤室的门。“好了，你可以进来了。”她向门外招呼道。  
复仇者正想说点什么，就见一颗浅金色的脑袋探了进来。“啊，那就是萨列里吗？嗨，好久不见，不得不说这身装备真是酷极了——”  
下一秒莫扎特未出口的后半句话和他的一小绺头发一起被狠狠钉在了墙面上。燎原之刃擦着他的脖子刺入墙面，发出“咚”的一声闷响。显然，如果不是令咒的约束，他这会儿已经身首异处了。一时间没有人动，也没有人出声，莫扎特歪了歪头：“以故友重逢而言这个开场未免太扫兴了点。”他说，仿佛对扑面而来的杀意浑然不觉。  
复仇者无声地挣动了两下，在确认无法让刀刃再靠近莫扎特的脖颈分毫后只好收回了凶器，转头就要往门外走。莫扎特叫住他：“萨列里！我们应该谈谈。”  
复仇者瞪着他，或者说应该是瞪着他——恸哭外装遮盖了他的表情。“我是要杀死你的存在，我们之间没什么可谈的。”他在踏出召唤室之前最后补充道：“还有，别那么叫我。”  
一人一从者呆呆地目送复仇者离开房间，然后莫扎特夸张地耸了耸肩：“那家伙生前就别扭得厉害，成了复仇者更是变本加厉，哎呀哎呀，真是让您见笑了。”  
他仍是笑着的，可藤丸立香觉得自己仿佛听见了一声叹息。

时间倒回一天前，藤丸立香从玛丽的下午茶会里捞出莫扎特，把一沓资料塞进他手里。  
“这次准备召唤的从者有点......特殊，我们得提前决定好应对方式。”  
莫扎特很快就搞清楚了这个“特殊”的意思。“master的意见呢？”  
“我会把你们安排在两个相隔最远的房间，尽量避免见面，最好是干脆不要让他知道迦勒底还有个叫莫扎特的从者在。”  
莫扎特笑盈盈地点头：“确实是最稳妥的方案。”  
“你会照我说的做吗？”  
“大概不会。”  
“我就知道，”藤丸立香仰面摊在椅背上，“我也不想显得自己像什么王母娘娘似的。你们要是能和平相处那自然最好不过，不过我要先提醒你一句，注意分寸，当心别把自己作死了，你的技能材料不便宜。”  
“原来是这样，master你根本不爱我，你爱的只有材料。”

可惜“和平相处”没有说起来那么简单。一连数日，藤丸能做的就是每天早上给萨列里一个令咒，以确保莫扎特一个白天的安全。这位新来的复仇者对待工作十分敬业，甚至有点热心过了头，看着复仇者一边怒吼着莫扎特的名字一边痛揍那些小怪，藤丸甚至感到了一丝于心不忍。  
她问萨列里：“我频繁地用令咒约束你的行为，这让你生气了吗？”  
“当莫扎特就在我眼前，憎恶和杀意喷薄而出，而我却无法下手取他性命时，我确实诅咒这制约我的力量，”复仇者诚实地回答，“但我并不为此而责怪您......也许是因为在我内心最深处，最接近原本的萨列里的地方，仍然知道这杀意是毫无道理的。我确实憎恨那个被神所眷顾的男人，但极偶尔地，我也会怀疑，我到底是为什么而憎恨他呢？”他吐出一声自嘲的轻笑。“这大概说明，我既不是真正的萨列里，也不是完全的怪物，只是个以错误的方式存在的、可笑的、虚假的从者罢了。”  
“别说了，我都要哭了，”藤丸说，“你有考虑过把这些想法告诉莫扎特吗？”  
萨列里的表情一瞬间变得很古怪。“当然没有，为什么要告诉他？正如我刚才所说，我并不是萨列里，只是融合了那个男人的残片的，灰色的怪物而已。对我而言，莫扎特只是必须杀死的对象，我和他又有什么可说的呢。”  
“那么那残片一定比你想象的要大得多，我昨天才看见你坐在玛丽他们茶会室的外面听莫扎特的钢琴。”  
“什么——不，我没听。”  
“那你为什么待在那儿？”  
“我不知道。也许我在考虑怎么杀死他。”  
“其实你可以进去，玛丽会欢迎你的。”  
“不，您在说什么？！我为什么要参加他们的茶会？！”  
复仇者生气地走开了，藤丸看着他的身形消失在走廊另一头，叹了口气，转头就把这事儿都告诉了莫扎特。  
莫扎特不以为意：“这说明他还有基本的音乐品味。”  
“就这样？”藤丸挑眉，“你有时确实表现得像个人渣，阿马德乌斯。”  
金发的音乐家在御主的目光压迫下耸了耸肩：“好吧好吧，别看我这样，我也是在认真烦恼着的。对我们而言音乐比言语更直接，我问过达芬奇能不能再弄来一架钢琴，可惜还是太奢侈了些。”他用手指绕着一绺头发，把它们卷起又松开，松开又卷起。“您说的没错，我的确是个人渣。仰慕我的人多如牛毛，其中大多数我都不屑一顾，我不在乎别人的看法，通常也不关心他们本身，”他眨眨眼睛，“所以您得给我点时间，让我想想。”

“这就是你思考后得出的结论？”  
“居然在我演奏的时候出声，真不像你，萨列里，”莫扎特说着，手下动作不停，“虽然条件有限，但我的技巧和作曲天赋应该足够盖过器材上的短板了。”  
萨列里盯着这个不请自来还霸占了他的桌椅弹玩具钢琴的家伙，寻思他应该把对方扔出去，或者自己出去。既然不能杀死莫扎特，那么看着对方在自己面前活蹦乱跳无异于一种折磨。莫扎特弹的是一曲温柔舒缓的小调，他听着那些自己一半想要赞叹、一半想要诅咒的旋律，说不清自己是被抚慰了还是更加心烦意乱。但他坐着没动，（惊讶地发现）自己并不想打断莫扎特的演奏。  
月亮升得高了，屋外的交谈声和脚步声也沉寂下去，仿佛世界只剩下这一椽小小的房间。而莫扎特坐在窗前，月光在他浅金色的长发上洒落一层细碎的星屑，他是黑暗中唯一的亮色，寂静中唯一的生机。他是世界中心。  
“莫扎特。”  
“嗯？”  
“你该走了，令咒正在失效。”  
莫扎特用一串渐弱音为即兴演奏作结，但他一点没有起身的意思，仍坐在原地，背对着萨列里。  
“你该走了。”萨列里又重复了一遍。  
莫扎特回过头，萨列里坐在床边，头埋得很低，看不见表情。他走过去蹲在对方身前，掰开那些紧握的手指，染满复仇者鲜血的小刀当啷一声掉在地上。  
他吻上复仇者手上的伤口，满意地看到对方触电般抬起了头，眼中满是错愕和动摇。  
他说：“master说过，爱能拯救世界——你就没考虑过杀戮以外的解决方式？”  
萨列里在莫扎特凑上来吻他的前一秒终于找回了自己的冷静。“我想master说的是爱而不是做/爱，你的黄段子什么时候变得这么无聊了？”  
“这不是黄段子。”莫扎特捧着他的脸强迫他与自己对视，萨列里惊讶地发现自己似乎在莫扎特眼中捕捉到了一丝类似于悲伤或者委屈的情绪。“我承认自己对音乐以外事物的感情并不那么足，但我想让你好受点，至少这一点是真的，你得相信这个。”  
于是事情就这么发生了。扩张做得极草率，进入时莫扎特疼得哭了出来，而萨列里甚至还叼着他的脖子，狠狠地咬出了血。太疼了，直接给他一剑还痛快点。他费劲地抹掉溢出的生理性泪水，发现萨列里盯着他，嘴角挂着扭曲的笑容，眼睛里一半是兴奋，一半是绝望。  
他忽然觉得很挫败。  
显然是误解了他的皱眉，萨列里扬起一个讽刺的笑：“现在知道后悔了？这件事从一开始就是个闹剧。你拯救不了我，我也...不值得你这么做。”  
莫扎特用指节敲了他的额头。“我没有。后悔的是你，自我厌恶的是你，拥有欲望又不愿意正视的也是你。看在上帝或是其他什么的份上，安东尼奥，你就不能——别想太多吗？”  
萨列里仍旧一副不能释怀的样子，莫扎特无奈地补充道：“但你要是打定主意继续像个雕塑似的一动不动，我可真的要后悔了。”  
于是萨列里以向天主忏悔般的姿态俯下身，颤抖地，小心翼翼地抱紧了金发的音乐家，额头抵着对方的肩膀，莫扎特感觉到一滴夜露般冰凉的水滴落在自己的胸口上。接着萨列里开始亲吻他咬出的伤口，同时下身又深又重地顶弄。莫扎特被他凶狠的动作逼出一连串呻吟，又在偶然擦过某一点时泄露出甜美的呜咽。萨列里突然开了窍一般每次都朝着那一点进攻，快感一点点盖过了痛感，莫扎特颤抖着，抽噎着，完全交出了身体的控制权，直到他达到顶峰，紧接着又被复仇者的魔力所填满。  
最后他们一起倒在一塌糊涂的床单上，湿淋淋、气喘吁吁，但相安无事。  
莫扎特困得眼皮都抬不起来，迷迷糊糊像哄孩子一样摸了摸萨列里的头：“我需要睡一觉...你管好你自己......”  
而萨列里把额头贴得离莫扎特的肩膀更近了些。他倚靠着他的恨、他的存在意义、他的神明、他的救赎，被召唤以来第一次感到了平静。

END

 

结果第二天早上藤丸还是去召唤室把莫扎特接回来的。  
萨列里垂着头：“非常抱歉，master，早上刚睡醒脑子不太清楚......”  
藤丸：“没关系......等一下，早上？没睡醒？？是我想的那个意思吗？？？”


End file.
